Un vieux con avec un sale caractère, voilà ce qu'il était !
by Antsybal
Summary: Seule sur la route et en colère contre Logan, Malicia enrage. OS "Logan x Malicia"


**Un petit OS banal sur un fandom auquel je ne m'étais encore jamais attaqué. Une histoire sans prétention, juste parce que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce couple-là. **  
** !**

* * *

Un vieux con avec un sale caractère, voilà ce qu'il était. Pendant des mois, il s'était évertué à le lui répéter et à chaque fois, Malicia avait balayé ses propos d'un geste de la main, mais désormais elle devait avouer qu'il avait raison : il était irascible, râleur, et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu trouver son ton continuellement bourru séduisant. Ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, en revanche, c'était qu'en plus de tous ses défauts, Logan était également menteur et manipulateur.

Elle chercha à passer la vitesse supérieure mais l'arrière du gros pick-up qu'elle avait piqué à l'homme-loup glissa sur la neige et elle ralentit son allure, maîtrisant au mieux sa colère. Jean Grey ne méritait pas qu'elle y perde la vie. Et Logan non plus d'ailleurs. Tous les deux seraient bien trop heureux de pouvoir se bécoter sans craindre qu'elle ne les surprenne à nouveau. Car elle ne l'avait pas rêvé, le grand et célèbre Wolverine, qui lui promettait depuis près d'un an monts et merveilles, avait embrassé le Phoenix entre deux cours, alors qu'ils pensaient que personne ne les surprendrait.

Malicia retroussa les lèvres d'un air dégoûté. Etait-ce sa condition d'humaine qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de Jean ? Il lui avait pourtant juré que ça ne le dérangeait pas – elle pouvait enfin le toucher, il aurait fallu être fou pour souhaiter qu'elle ait conservé ses pouvoirs ! La différence d'âge, alors ? C'était cela qui avait constitué le plus grand obstacle à l'époque, quand elle avait quitté Bobby pour avouer ses sentiments à Logan. Elle était –et serait toujours- la gamine qui avait squatté l'arrière de son pick-up un soir d'hiver. Pourtant, pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement, il ne l'avait pas toujours regardée comme une gamine. Il ne l'avait pas toujours touchée comme une gamine. Non, Logan s'était fait à ce qu'elle soit plus jeune. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'âge. Elle serait un jour physiquement plus vieille que lui, alors il aurait été déplacé de continuer à avancer l'argument de la différence d'âge.

La seule explication semblait être Jean, tout simplement. Il avait été –et était visiblement toujours- amoureux d'elle. Le départ de Scott de l'Institut Xavier deux semaines plus tôt avait très probablement ravivé l'intérêt que la télépathe lui portait.

Malicia se maudit d'avoir demandé à son amant de retourner au Collège pour passer Noël. Elle avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'être en ''famille'', de retrouver Tornade, le professeur X, Hank, et tous ceux qui étaient autrefois ses camarades de classe. Malheureusement, épanouie dans sa relation avec Logan, elle avait oublié Jean dans l'équation.

Elle accéléra encore, regrettant désormais de ne plus avoir son pouvoir : elle aurait franchement apprécié serrer Jean dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces. Et Logan avec, même si l'idée que le mutant ait pu ainsi la trahir lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu dans ce bar, depuis qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie –bien qu'il soutienne le contraire- en criant que le gars derrière lui allait le poignarder, et elle n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi un gars comme lui s'intéressait à une fille aussi paumée qu'elle. Aujourd'hui se produisait ce qu'elle avait toujours attendu, toujours redouté. Et ça faisait un mal de chien.

Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui la blessait le plus. Le fait que Logan se détourne d'elle, ou le fait qu'il la trahisse, qu'il agisse comme elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'agir ? Après tout, ne se vantait-il pas de ne jamais prendre de gants avec quiconque, n'était-il pas fier de sa franchise ? Malicia avait du mal à croire qu'il ait agi ainsi, dans son dos.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit d'une moto qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Logan, cramponné à sa bécane, engoncé dans son blouson de cuir, la dépassa et dérapa pour s'arrêter en travers de la route. Malicia écrasa le frein, et le pick-up s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la Harley. La jeune femme saisit sa tête entre ses mains le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et sauta du véhicule en hurlant.

« Mais ça va pas ? Tu aurais pu me tuer ! »

« J'aurais pu me tuer aussi. Ou presque. » remarqua-t-il. « J'peux savoir où tu vas ? » demanda-t-il en grondant tout en enjambant la moto pour s'approcher de sa jeune compagne.

« J'me tire d'ici. Je n'ai plus rien à faire à l'Institut. » répondit-elle en reculant d'un pas en lui lançant un regard plein de défi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, gamine ? » s'inquiéta Logan, un sourcil levé.

« Gamine. Alors c'est ça, le problème ? C'est mon âge ? J'aurais pas parié sur ça, j'pensais que tu t'y étais habitué, au fil du temps. Et puis ça ne semblait pas te poser de problème, que je sois tout juste majeure ! » cracha Malicia d'une voix aigüe légèrement hystérique.

« Marie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda à nouveau l'homme-loup, les mains posées sur la ceinture dans une allure virile qu'il avait appris à maîtriser.

« L'inconvénient avec Jean, c'est qu'elle sera vieille plus vieille que toi avant que je n'aie trente ans. Tu dois t'en vouloir de ne pas y avoir pensé. » continua Malicia sans l'écouter, toujours hystérique.

« Oh je vois. Ça » comprit Logan en masquant mal un sourire. « C'est… C'est un malentendu, Malicia. Jean a pensé que j'étais toujours épris d'elle, et elle m'a embrassé avant que je ne puisse réagir. »

« Oh. » lâcha la jeune femme en se redressant pour garder une contenance. « Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air de te faire agresser, quand je vous ai vus. »

« Marie… » commença Logan en s'approchant de sa compagne, désormais bloquée contre le pick-up. « Il n'y a plus rien entre Jean et moi depuis des années. Il n'y a d'ailleurs jamais rien eu. Pour une raison que j'ignore encore, j'me coltine une môme paranoïaque, râleuse et impulsive. » ajouta-t-il de son ton bourru que Malicia trouva à nouveau adorable.

« Râleuse et impulsive. Il ne lui manque qu'un sale caractère pour être à ton image. » sourit doucement la jeune femme, mal à l'aise de s'être emportée de la sorte et d'avoir fait une scène. « J'suis désolée. » ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Logan attrapa son menton et la força à redresser la tête.

« Tu as fait une crise de jalousie avant de voler ma voiture et prendre la tangente. Il y a quelques années, j'me serais enfui rien qu'à l'idée d'une telle situation, mais j'dois avouer que toi… t'es plutôt mignonne. » sourit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

« Je ne suis pas _mignonne_ ! » rétorqua Malicia dans une moue boudeuse, encore vexée d'avoir agi de manière immature.

« Si gamine, t'es mignonne. Hé, et si on retournait à l'Institut pour récupérer nos affaires ? » proposa Logan d'une voix douce. « La route nous attend, et tu viens de prouver que tu n'es pas beaucoup plus sociable que moi… » s'amusa-t-il.

« Ca marche. Mais j'prends la moto ! » cria Malicia en regardant son amant s'éloigner vers la bécane toujours posée en travers de la route.

« Dans tes rêves ! » claironna ce dernier en grimpant sur son engin. Et il démarra, la laissant là, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres, à se demander comment elle avait pu croire encore quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il l'avait trahie.

* * *

**Voilà, un petit bout d'histoire sans prétention. Des aivs? J'vous retrouve vite sur le fandom des Vengeurs avec la suite de "Mortelle et alors?", et qui sait, peut-être rdv ici avc les x-men d'ici peu ! **

**Peace.**


End file.
